Up and Away
by serafina67
Summary: When Camille dumps Logan, he'll try anything to get her back. But what if she's already chosen someone else? Someone like Dak Zevon... Logan/Camille Camille/Dak Zevon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Logan/Camille fic! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: Lemme guess. I don't own anything, right?**

**Chapter 1**

Camille put a packet of popcorn into her microwave, sighing. Even popcorn wasn't fun when she had no one to share it with. Even though she was supposed to be mad at Logan, she wanted him here. It was lazy days like today when they were supposed to go to the Palm Woods Park. She would jump on a swing and he would push her, flying towards the sky, then coming back down to him.

You're probably wondering what he could have done to upset Camille this much. Well, let's go back to that scene.

"Why do you always go behind my back?" Camille asked angrily. "First Mercedes, now Jo?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck wearily. He didn't feel like arguing with Camille at the moment. It was eleven P.M. and he had to get to the studio early the next morning.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"I told you. I only hugged Jo because she seemed sad. And besides, she kissed me!" he retorted. Camille gasped. She clenched and unclenched her jaw slowly as she glared at her boyfriend. Or at least, he _was_ her boyfriend.

"Wait," she said slowly, "You…kissed Jo? How could you?" Logan put a hand over his mouth. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to mention.

"I…um…well," he stammered. Camille raised her arm and Logan closed his eyes. He knew what was coming to him. Her hand came down on his cheek, emitting a loud _crack_ sound. Logan instinctively started rubbing the reddened flesh as Camille burst out crying. He reached out to comfort her, but she snapped away.

"I never want to see your lying, despicable, conniving face again," she screamed. She ran towards her apartment suite, crying her eyes out.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

Camille took her popcorn out of the microwave after a few seconds and threw it into the garbage. She suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry. She went back to her room, passing her mother in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching her shoulder. Camille smiled weakly. She'd told her mom about the breakup a day before and they'd had a little pity party which included watching girl empowerment movies and pigging out on junk food.

"Don't worry. I'm over him," Camille assured. She shut her room door and slumped onto the floor, her back on the flat surface. She held her face in hands as she wept softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her new mini gold sundress (she had bought it because she knew Logan loved her in gold.)

"Screw this," she said to herself. She stood up and changed into the dress. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled.

"I look hot," she said, "But it needs something more." She grabbed a tan sun hat, a pair of sparkly red cat-eye sunglasses, and gold gladiator sandals. "Perfect." Lastly, she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked. Her daughter looked a bit too dressed up just to be going for a walk in the park.

"Out," she replied, "I'll be back soon." Before her mother could get in another word, Camille was up and away.

**A/N: Wow. That was surprisingly fun to write. I hope it was fun to read. Please review and please vote in my poll: Who should I write a story about next? Just go to my profile. Ta-ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next episode of Big Time Rush is called Big Time Reality for those of y'all who don't know. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm beggin on my knees for BTR! Which I don't own. –sniffle-**

**Chapter 2**

**Camille's POV**

I skipped through the park, feeling wicked awesome. No one was around to disturb me and the birds were chirping. I felt so good, I started to sing (I'm not the best singer):

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

I'm walking on sunshine , whooa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh!" I sang. I cartwheeled down the sidewalk and spun with my eyes closed. Little did I know, someone was watching me.

"Hi," someone said out of nowhere. I gasped and stopped abruptly. Turning around, I came face to face with the famous actor/singer, Dak Zevon. In surprise, I fell over, landing on the pavement.

"Sorry," he apologized, pulling her up. "But I couldn't but come over and say hi. It would be a crime to ignore so much beauty." Camille giggled and blushed. How charming! He smiled shyly and Camille noticed how uberly cute he was. He had short brown hair that looked soft to the touch and the most amazing green eyes. They stood out from most of his features.

"I'm Dak," he said, shaking her hand. Camille realized she had a goofy grin on her face and her cheeks reddened again.

"I know," she replied, "I've seen your work." They both laughed.

"What's your name?" he asked. Camille tugged down her dress a bit, exposing some cleavage.

"Camilla." That was her real name, but she preferred Camille. Usually. Dak smiled again, showing off his blinding white teeth.

"Just like the flower, you are breathtaking," he said. He sure was the polite one! They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until his phone rang. Strangely, it was just a regular ring (you know, Cingular?). Dak glanced at it briefly and put it away.

"I have to leave soon," he explained. "Can I get your number? I'd be delighted if I could see you again." Camille nodded vigorously.

Thank God I brought my purse, I thought.

**Logan's POV**

I sat in the lobby reading a book as Carlos went off to buy me some Fruit Smackers. Right then, I heard someone come in. I glanced up to see Camille sauntering through the doorway. She had a huge grin on her face and looked like nothing could bring her down. I, although, felt the opposite. I was so depressed. Me and Camille had our arguments, but this was the biggest. She hadn't spoken to me, much less talked to me in several days. She suddenly looked my way and I pretended to be reading. I'm not sure if it was just a light trick, but I saw something close to hurt in her eyes. She quickly found herself and walked towards Jo. I kept watching until Carlos came into my field of vision.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. I smiled innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I replied. He frowned slightly, not seeming to believe me. Carlos tried to follow where my eyes had landed and grimaced.

"Still thinking about Camille?" he asked. I was mad that he'd found out what I was thinking about. I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I wanted Camille back but she seemed to be getting along fine without me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. Carlos backed away and when I saw his expression, I had to take pity. "I'm sorry Carlos," I apologized, "I'm just a little grumpy." He nodded.

"I get it. You want to be left alone," he said. He set my Fruit Smackers on the table and smiled before walking away. Now I could get back to spying—er…reading my book. I was starting to get into it when I felt a presence of a person across from me. I looked up to see Camille sitting in a chair beside me.

"Hi," she said brightly. I opened my mouth and closed it, a tad shocked. What did Camille, of all people, want with me? She noticed my confused expression and explained herself.

"I talked to Jo about what happened and forgave her. I mean, she did betray me and all, but I guess people can make mistakes, right?"—she didn't wait for me to answer and went on—"But I wanted to tell you that even though I also forgive you, I'm going to have to ask you to move on." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. She got this really dreamy look on her face and stared out the window.

"Well," she began, "I think it should be okay if we start seeing other people." She seemed to be trying to stare everywhere but directly at me. I really couldn't say anything but,

"Okay." Now Camille focused her gaze on me. She gave me a tight embrace and I took in the familiar smell of peaches and mangoes. I didn't really want to let her go, but I did and she looked down at me and grinned.

"Great, but I'd love it if we could still be friends." I felt tightness in my chest and sighed. I mustered up a smile and shook her hand.

"Sure. Why not?"

**A/N: Poor little Logie. We all feel for him don't we? Let's hope he gets his act together and gets her back. I need a description for a love interest for Logan so leave on in the comments or PM me. To enter my poll, go to my profile.**

**Das-vah-dan-yah! (Russian for goodbye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to 'Logan from BTR is so Hot' because she gave me the best love interest for Logan. Thanks! Vote in my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Camille POV**

I stood up from my chair and pranced away (yes, I actually pranced!) It felt good to be the one to let Logan go, but I couldn't help but think about how disappointed he was. I shook it off and headed back to my suite. I called for my mom, but I only found a note on the fridge:

"_I had to leave to pick up some groceries,_ it read, _but your daddy will be soon. I'll see you soon. Mwah!_

_-Mom_

I through the note in the garbage and fixed myself some leftover pizza. It was really boring waiting for Dak to call. I watched some MTV, learned to do the 'Dougie', and did some karaoke. Finally, I practically tackled my phone, looking for Dak's number. Just then, it rang. "Perfect timing," I groaned. I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey," said a pleasantly familiar voice. I smiled.

"Hey Dak," I said, trying to be flirty. "What's up?" He didn't say anything for a moment and I thought he had hung up. "Hello?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just a bit nervous. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow." I moved the phone away from my ear and screamed out in joy.

"Happy dance, happy dance!" I sang, tripping over the coffee table. I put the phone back to my ear, all calm and collected.

"I'd love to."

**Logan's POV**

Around seven o' clock, I walked to Attica Beach. I often came there when I wanted to be alone, even though I wasn't _technically _alone. Other beachgoers were there too, of course, but it still felt good. I was wearing a white V-neck (courtesy of James), dark blue jeans, sandals, and wayfarers. With a beach bag in hand, I had to go about 3 miles before arriving. My personal spot (a place near the ocean, but not close enough to be swallowed up by the tide) was unoccupied, so I set up camp and sat down on my towel. Kendall told me I needed to get Camille off my mind and take a break. It kinda felt good, but I kept coming back to her. I turned my focus to the teens on the beach (and there were lots because it was still bright out. Welcome to California) who were talking and laughing. One of them was throwing a Frisbee at a girl in the tide and she caught it, falling in the process.

She stood up threw it back to the guy extra hard, so hard that it sailed past the guy as he lunged for it. The Frisbee was sailing towards me so instinctively, I stood up and jumped about 4 feet into the air to catch it. When it was my hands, I saw it was actually a boomerang. When I was little, my dad had bought me one of them for Christmas. He taught me how to use it shortly afterwards.

"Toss it over here!" the guy shouted. With a flick of my wrist, I threw it as hard as I could and it came sailing back to me. I guess you really can't unlearn anything. The girl in the ocean ran over to me, grinning.

"Wow! That was off the hook!" she yelled. I gave her the boomerang smiling. "We couldn't figure out how to work it."

"It's all in the wrist," I said. She giggled. I liked how it sounded. She sounded like she might be from the South. Her friends came over with questioning looks on her face.

"I'm Julianne Kovach, but I go by Jewels," she said. "This is Nate"—she gestured towards Frisbee boy, who had an irritated look on his face—"and this is my bro, Eric." He gave me a small salute and I nodded. "What's your name?" I took off my shades so I could see more clearly.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," I said, shaking their hands," Nice to meet y'all." Nate whispered into Eric's ear and he said, "Me and Nate are gonna grab some food from the shack. We'll be back soon." I was now alone with Jewels and I looked at her for the first time.

She had curly, dirty blond hair that went down to her hips, hazel eyes like Kendall's, and she seemed to have the natural look going on. She had a nice deep tan and wasn't much shorter than me. Her bangs were straight and they stopped directly above her eyelashes. Her lips were a pale, pale peach and her cheeks were flushed from running.

"So when were you gonna tell us you were a pop star?" she asked. I opened my mouth and blushed. She tugged a stray hair behind her ear and touched her elbow.

"Um…I guess I just…I," I stammered. She giggled again and I recorded it in my brain for safe keeping.

"I understand," she said, "Some things just need to be kept secret. It's totally okay. I've heard your band play by the way. It's pretty awesome"…I didn't hear anything else she said because I got lost in her eyes. There wasn't really anything special about them, but I liked how they crinkled when she smiled. "Did you hear me?" she asked. I looked down. She acted mock-sad and pouted. We both cracked up.

"Actually, I asked where you were from," she said. I told her I was from Texas originally, but then I moved to Minnesota.

"From the down south to up north," she said. "I'm from Pennsylvania. I moved here last year. So what are you doing here, all alone?" I bit my lip.

"I just needed to take a break," I decided finally. She nodded in understanding and I noticed the freckles on her nose.

"Yeah, it's good to take those sometimes," she said. "I was surfing earlier. It's my favorite sport of the 23 that I play." I eyes bulged.

"You play that many sports?" She nodded, grinning.

"Everything's just so fun to do. Dancing, Basketball, Hockey, Track, Football, Soccer, Badminton, Tennis, Baseball, Archery, Fencing, Tae Kwon Do, Horseback Riding, Rollerblading, Skateboarding, Pig-Racing"—

"Pig-Racing?" I laughed. She laughed too. She told me that every year, her family would have a pig-racing contest, but that was back in Pennsylvania. Jewels seemed to like bohemian chic. She was wearing a strapless, slouchy floral dress and tan cowboy boots. There were tens of bangles on her wrists and they jangled when she moved.

"So do you like to sing?" I asked. I expected her to say no because of what her other interests were, but I got a different answer.

"Yeah! I totally love it! My mama sometimes said I came out of the womb singing," she said, "I taught myself to play guitar and piano when I was eight. My first song was God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts 'cause it's my favorite song. Do you know it?" I nodded.

"It's a great song, one on my iPod," I said. Her lips parted, about to say more, but just then, Nate and Eric came over.

"We gotta go sis," Eric said. "It was nice to meet you." I shook his hand. Nate didn't say anything, just remaining steely-eyed. They all started away, but Jewels raced back over to me.

"Will you be here tomorrow, same time?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I would be, but I wanted to, so I nodded.

"Tubular!" she exclaimed, "I'll see ya!" I stood there, smiling dumbly, as I waved goodbye.

**A/N: Love is in the air, isn't it! Don't forget to vote in my poll! Review and I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A reviewer informed me that my description didn't fit with the story. That person was correct. This chapter will make the description correct. Thanks for telling me! :) Vote in my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

As Logan walked home from the beach, he thought about what a great friend Jewels would be. Maybe such a nice friend, she'd help in his plan to make Camille jealous. As he got nearer to the Palm Woods, he formulated the plan in his head.

"Do you think I should wear this?" Camille asked. Jo was sitting on my coffee table, buried in all of the rejected outfits. She shook them off and scoped the dress.

"Are you going for mysterious, exotic girl?" she asked. Camille's shoulders slumped as she shook her head. "Then no." As Camille searched further, Jo twiddled her thumbs. She looked up at Camille, whose back was to her, and asked, "Are you still mad at me?" Camille turned and frowned.

"No. I forgave you, remember?" Jo nodded.

"You're a really cool girl and awesome friend," she said. Camille grinned.

"You know it's my specialty." Camille spotted something at the floor of her closet and tugged at it. It was a deep blue cashmere dress with bell sleeves that gathered at the elbow. The boat neck would show off her fabulous shoulder and since it stopped at mid thigh, it'd show off her legs too. Jo gasped.

"That is so hot!" she exclaimed. Camille agreed, holding it up in front of her. She tilted her head to the left and gave a grateful sigh.

"I don't even remember when I bought this," she admitted. "Do you think it's too much for the first date? I mean, we're only going to a coffee." Jo rubbed her chin, intrigued by their situation. She stood up and rummaged through Camille's dresser drawer until she found what she needed.

"Pair it with this black pair of tights and this scarf. Completely casual," she smiled. Camille put on the outfit and walked down her imaginary runway. Jo held up an imaginary camera and Camille struck a pose. Jo laughed. "You're going places, dahlink!"

At six forty-five, Logan headed to the beach again, but this time, in the Big Time Rush Mobile. He'd told the guys all about Jewels and they'd happily obliged. He just left out the part about his plan to win Cam back. Logan put his key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He smiled and grabbed a pair of aviators from the secret compartment. Today, he wore a Rascal Flatts concert tee, tan khaki skinny jeans, and the same sandals. He knew Jewels would probably say something about the shirt. Logan turned up the radio, which was playing Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble. It was a personal favorite of his, so Logan sang along to the chorus:

"_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet!_"

He kept singing along as he parked his car near the beach gazebo. Logan didn't notice he had an audience until he finished and the teenagers around started to applaud. Jewels was one of them. She trotted towards him with a girl who looked as she was in eighth grade. Today, Jewels' hair was in two French braids. She wore a striped, strapless bikini top and board shorts with Hawaiian flowers on them. On her feet were plaid galoshes and around her neck, squillions of tribal necklaces. Her little friend held a soccer ball in her hands.

"Hi Logan," Jewels trilled. "This is my little sister Katie. She's fourteen, two years younger than me. Katie, this is Logan of Big Time Rush." Katie tilted her horn-rimmed glasses up to him and opened her mouth to show a toothy grin.

"Hi," she said, "I'm stoked to meet you." Logan shook her hand. Katie ran off to join her friends in soccer and Logan laughed.

"Stoked?" he asked. Jewels rolled her eyes.

"She's picking up surfer speak from me and Eric," she explained. She put her hands on her hips and looked out to the sea. Logan followed her gaze to see Nate knee boarding. He was amazingly good.

"Nate is entering the surfing contest at the end of the summer. I've been thinking about it, but you know," Jewels said.

"So…how do you know Nate?" he asked. She squinted at him and giggled.

"Are you jealous?" she whispered. Logan blushed, despite himself. He told her he was just wondering and she said, "He's a family friend, but mostly my brother's." She noticed Logan looked kind of awkward and asked, "You wanna sit on the gazebo roof?"

"Can we?" he asked. It didn't seem like a very sensible thing to do. She nodded. They climbed up using the make-shift stairwell left there. "It's actually kinda peaceful up here, you know." Jewels smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. This is my favorite spot on the beach."

"Have you seen the show New Town High?" Logan asked randomly.

"Yeah, but I don't watch much television. It's not too bad of a show," she said. She wasn't sure what Logan was getting at.

"Well, there's a girl that guest-starred on it, Camille Roberts"—he paused to check if Jewels showed any signs of recognition—"she's my girlfriend…Well, ex-girlfriend." Jewels listened intently.

"I'm not sure who that is, but that's terrible," she said. "What happened?" Logan poured out his situation to her (which would usually be because she just met her, but she was like an old friend) and she kept a solemn look on her face.

"And I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor," he finished. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Could you pretend to be a buddy of mine? I want her to be jealous." Jewels head back and laughed.

"I'd love to! It's the perfect opportunity to show off my superior acting skills!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time here, but I gotta get to my job at my family coffee shop. Can I get your phone number? Maybe I could meet Camille sometime." Logan nodded. They exchanged numbers and Jewels jumped off the gazebo.

"Latronic!" she said before taking off running. Logan laughed.

"Still don't know what you mean!" he shouted after her.

**Jewels POV**

I raced into my family's shop, panting like a dog. My mom sighed, like she always did when she was upset.

"Where were you, chica?" she asked. My mom was obsessed with calling us daughters 'chica', but I'm not sure why. She's not even Mexican. Or Hispanic. Or Latino.

"I was with a friend. I'm sorry. I'll handle the rest of the day. You need to relax," I said. She looked really tired, which made her look old, which she wasn't. Mom gave in and lied down on our 'take a break' couch in the back room. I washed my hands and tied up my apron. I loved it here. It made me never want to go to a chain place again. There were so many smells and sounds. It was simple. I walked outside and took the order of one of our regulars, Miss Wainwright. She was thirty years of age but looked way younger. After that, I looked around and saw two new customers. They both looked a little older than me. The girl was really pretty with long brown curls and a beautiful dress. She was with a guy that looked familiar, with light brown hair and a friendly smile. I walked over and smiled my 'I'm-happy-to-be-here' smile.

"You two are such a cute couple," I said. Both of their cheeks reddened.

"Actually, we just met," the girl said. Oh…oops! But I continued to mess with them.

"Well, you guys look great together. Young love is so fascinating." Now they were both completely embarrassed. I held up my pencil and clipboard. "Now what would you like to order?" I asked. They both ordered a café macchiato and I went back to make them. The song 'Hollywood' by Michael Buble started playing and I twirled around. It instantly made me think of Logan. I wondered if he knew this song. Finally, I finished making the drinks and set them in front of the future couple

"Enjoy."

**A/N: Things are heating up, bay-bee! I hope you enjoyed this. I feel like café macchiato right now…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you like this story, please review! And vote in my poll! Or else…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

"I think that girl should get off our backs," I giggled, sipping her drink. Dak laughed with her.

"Don't mind her," he said, "She's just messin' with us. My mom comes here all the time and she knows her quite a bit." Camille nodded.

"So what was the business you were taking care of yesterday?" Camille asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Actually, I got a call from my manager. There's a movie that he said I'd be perfect for. I looked at the script, and it seemed pretty cool." Camille listened as he went on about his job. Dak was so successful. He'd starred in so many shows and movies and even plays. She couldn't but feel inferior. I mean, he was so much better than her. Dak stopped for a sec and stared at her. "Camille, are you alright?" he asked. Camille couldn't speak, and suddenly, her mind filled with Logan. Whenever she felt like this, he would do whatever he could in his power to cheer her up. Camille groaned inwardly. Why was she thinking about that backstabber when she had this perfect guy?

"Suddenly, I don't feel so well," Camille said, looking down at her arms, "Would you mind taking me home?" He put on a look of sympathy and took Camille's hand. Before they left, Camille noticed he put a big tip on the table. Why not, he is a giant celebrity, she couldn't help but think.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Logan downed two water bottles in about 3.5 seconds. The guys had spent the whole morning and noon at the studio dancing and now it was time to get back to the Palm Woods.

"So when do we get to meet Julia?" Carlos asked, buttoning his shirt. Logan started coughing loudly, choking on his water. James smacked his back. Logan smiled sheepishly.

"Went down the wrong tube," he claimed. Kendall waited for an answer to Carlos' question, but Logan tried to ignore him. He focused all of his attention on his shoelaces as Carlos tapped his foot.

"Well?" Kendall finally yelled. Logan yelped and jumped about 2 feet.

"Um…Er…Today, around…5," he said. It came out sounding like a question. James smiled and patted Logan's back.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "We can't wait to meet her." The three exited the room and Logan was left worrying. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jewels' number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello and may I ask who's speaking?" Logan laughed.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" he asked. Jewels giggled.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure who it was. Your number is still new to me. So what's up?" Logan told her that the rest of Big Time Rush wanted to meet her, but they thought she was going out with him. Jewels clucked her tongue.

"Hmm…Maybe when we're with Camille, I can pretend to be an old friend from Texas and when we're with Big Time Rush, I pretend to be your new girlfriend?" Logan nodded and realized she couldn't hear him doing that.

"Brilliant! I think I'm rubbing off on you," he said. "Could you show up at the Palm Woods hotel today at five o' clock?" She agreed and he hung up the phone. He rubbed his temples.

"Wow," he breathed, "I'm more devious than I thought."

**Logan POV**

I paced the floor of my and Kendall's shared bedroom. The others were in the living room playing foosball.

"She's not coming," I said to myself, "I should've known she wouldn't." It was already twenty after five and Jewels still hadn't come. Just then, I heard a knock at the front door. "Finally," I said to myself. Then I realized that James, Carlos, and Kendall would get to the door first. Oh God. I stumbled out the door and found they'd already gotten to it. I couldn't see Jewels, but I could hear her talking to them. I ran my hand through my hair and the guys parted so I could see her. My breath hitched in my throat.

She looked great. She had disguised herself by wearing her hair in sideswept bangs and waves. Over her eyes was a giant pair of bug-eyed sunglasses. And she actually wore makeup. A deep red lipstick shade and pink blush. She ditched her surfer girl look for LA chic by wearing a tattered pair of gray mini shorts, a cleavage bearing tank under a sleeveless leather vest, and thigh high boots. Jewels smiled when she saw my no doubt surprised face.

"Hi Logan," she said. She even disguised her voice. It was deeper and more sultry than her usual girlish southern accent. The guys stared at me, waiting for me to reply. I raised my hand and waved awkwardly.

"Hi Jewels," I said. I put an arm around her waist and moved a stray strand of hair behind her air. She blushed and Carlos held out his arm.

"Cool to meet you," he said, shaking Jewels' arm, "Where are you from?" I looked from Jewels to Carlos frantically. She did the same.

"Jewels is from"—

"Here. Born and raised," Jewels finished. She gave me a discreet wink. I nodded vigorously. "Exactly. Now if you'd excuse us, I'd like to show Jewels around." I turned around and opened the door. The two of us went through it. When I closed it, we grinned in relief. I gave her a high-five.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna die. Is that really you?" I asked. She took off her sunglasses so I could see her familiar hazel eyes.

"Yup, it's me. I borrowed some clothes from my brother's girlfriend's closet," she said proudly. "So where's Camille?" We walked into the lobby and I scanned for her. I didn't see her, but someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and Camille faced me. Jewels eyed her and gasped. Camille gasped back. I pointed from girl to girl.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked uncertainly. Camille frowned.

"I met her when I was out for coffee," she said, then, to Jewels, "How do you know Logan?" Jewels squirmed, not knowing what to say.

"We're old friends from Texas. I saw her at the beach one day and we talked," I said. Jewels nodded. "What he said." Camille nodded slowly, taking in the new and improved Jewels.

"I'm Camille, Logan's ex," she said. I winced at the 'ex' part. Jewels put her sunglasses on before introducing herself. She probably wanted to hide behind them.

"Nice to meet you," Jewels said to Camille before she walked away, brushing my shoulder. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"How the hell do you know her?" I asked. Jewels explained that they had an encounter at her family's coffee shop.

"She was with this guy…he seemed familiar," she said. I was suddenly angry. Why would Camille be hanging out with someone…and who? It wasn't fair that she'd gotten over me so quickly.

"Can you describe him?" I asked. Jewels squinted, deep in thought.

"Well, he had light brown hair. I was short and spiked a tad like yours, and tan skin." Surprisingly, just with that info, I knew exactly who she was talking about.

**A/N: Did you like it? I had writers' block. Please, please, please review. And vote in my freakin' poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Leave a review and vote in my poll. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

**Logan POV**

"Dak Zevon!" I exclaimed. Jewels frowned.

"Who?" I sat her down at a table and sighed. I explained that he was a celebrity (actor_ and_ singer) that starred on New Town High and other stuff. Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah! I saw him in that movie _Monster School Musical_," she said. I raised my eyebrows and she blushed.

"My sister's got a thing for werewolves," she explained. She watched me bonk my head against the wall repeatedly and added, "Maybe you can still get Camille. I'm sure I saw longing in her eyes." I smiled weakly.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. I think she really likes you. Were you _that_ close?" I nodded and slumped forward. Jewels rubbed my back as I sulked. Then she jumped out of her seat, almost knocking me over. "Plan B! I'll make her my friend and maybe weasel some info out of her. Maybe even plan a double date!"

"Wow…you're so sneaky," I commented. She laughed and her whole body shook.

"Thanks. It comes naturally."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Jewels POV**

I walked towards Logan, who was already waiting on the gazebo. He waved and I tossed my bags up to him so I could climb up. I explained my master plan.

"First, I 'visit' you at the Palm Woods. I start chattin' Camille up and convince her to come on a double date: Me, you, her, Dak. I talk to Dak and don't let anyone else get a word in edgewise, so she'll have to talk to you. You talk to her and BAM! You've got a girlfriend." I waited for Logan's big reaction, but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that could work?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I mean, have I ever steered you wrong?" He tried to fight back a smile.

"Well…I haven't known you to long…" he said. I swatted his arm and looked out to the sun.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Logan. Operation Make Camille My Friend So We Can Go on a Double Date and Logan Gets Her Back is foolproof." Logan nodded uncertainly and lay down.

"I hope so, Jewels. I hope so."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and beamed. I cleaned up well. Today, as 'Cool Jewels', I wore a small, sleeveless white romper and a red beret. A pair of Foster Grants covered my eyes and the same red lipstick and on my feet were peep-toe slingbacks. My brother passed in the hallway and then backtracked to my doorway. He let out a long whistle.

"Where are you going, all dolled up?" he asked. Eric had to be the best brother ever. He almost never got mad and he was always joking around. He was the kind of guy that had a lot of friends. I posed and smiled.

"Well, if you'd like to know, I'm kinda on a mission." Eric leaned into the room, suddenly interested. I grinned inside. He couldn't resist stuff like this, being the nosy goofball he is.

"A mission, huh?" he said. "Can I get in on this?" I shook my head and held a finger to my lips.

"Nada. Top secret. You can help me though. I might spill some information when I'm back," I explained. "Would you drive me somewhere?"

And just like that, we were in Eric sleek red Ferrari. It was an older model, the kind that is worth a lot. I put on a pair of teashades as Eric stared at me.

"Is this mission dangerous?" he asked. "Will I get in trouble?" I shook my head and stared out at the open road.

"No. Well, I guess so in a way. You see, that guy I met at the beach, Logan? I'm helping him get his girlfriend back. It's kinda a way to practice my acting skills. Plus, he's such a sweet guy and seems so sad without her." Eric nodded.

"Cool." He didn't ask anything else, proving he wasn't that nosy. He parked in the Palm Woods parking lot and asked, "Do you need me to pick you up?" I told him to come back around 7:30 and he left. I took a big breath and walked into the Palm Woods. I bumped right into Kendall and rubbed my head. He held a hand out and I stood up.

"Hi Jewels! Sorry about that. Are you looking for Logan?" I opened my mouth, but he continued to speak. "Well, of course you are. I think he really likes you. Anyway, just follow me; I can take you right to him." I followed him into the pool area-which I might add, was slammin'!-where tons of teens and other interesting characters were lounging. Kendall pointed towards a chair. Logan was sitting there, looking at a book. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He would be the one reading at a time like this," he said, "I guess I'll see you later." I plopped next to Logan who kept reading until he noticed someone was sitting beside him. He blushed, shutting the book on his hand.

"Oh! Hi…I get so caught up in stories sometimes," he said. I laughed and sat back in my seat.

"Kendall is really overly excited that you have a new 'lady friend'," I giggled, doing the air-quote thing on the words 'lady' and 'friend'. Logan sighed.

"Yeah. I guess he'll be pretty disappointed when I'm back with Camille," he said. "Oh well." I cleared my throat and got up.

"Do you know where she is anyway?" I asked. He glanced in a direction and I followed his eyes. Camille was sitting next to a blonde girl on the other side of the pool. "Great," I told Logan, "Wish me luck!" I sauntered over to the girls and sat beside them. If I wanted to be 'Cool Jewels', I had to act like I belonged.

"Hi Camille," I said in my sultry voice. I looked in the blonde's direction. "Hi…" The blonde smiled and shook my hand.

"Jo, Kendall's girlfriend," she said. I nodded. "I'm Jewels, Logan's friend from Texas. I heard you're his ex. Why?" I directed this question at Camille. Jo suddenly started obsessively filing her nails as Camille sniffled.

"Uh…He kinda cheated on me," she said. Maybe this wasn't the conversation to go into. I quickly thought of another topic.

"I heard you met a new boy. Dak Zevon? Congrats," I said. Camille blushed and Jo had a relieved look on her face. Camille nodded.

"Yeah. He's…nice," she finally said. There was an awkward pause and I coughed, trying to fill it.

"You guys should come to Frenzy, the new 21 & under club with me. Jo, you'd bring Kendall, and Camille, bring Dak. I'll pay for everything." Jo squealed in delight, but Camille seemed hesitant. I put her hands in mine and squeezed.

"Please?" I said. "Pretty please with the icing in the middle of Oreos on top?" She bit her lip, considered for a second and turned to Jo and I.

"Okay, I'll come." I tried to stay casual, but inside I could feel my heart leaping around in joy and success. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, all 'Cool Jewels" like.

"Rad!" I exclaimed. "Find your best dress and we'll all meet at Frenzy tomorrow at eight o' clock. We'll have a blast!" At least I hoped so.

**A/N: This wasn't as good as I'd hoped for it to be, but please with Oreo icing on top leave a review. Vote in my poll, Celeb Guest Stars. Toodle-ooh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah…Let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's POV**

"Do I look okay?" I asked Kendall. I adjusted my tie again and Kendall rolled his eyes. His hair was slicked back all cool-like.

"Dude, you look fine. What is with you tonight?" he asked. Logan tried to take Kendall's word, but he worried that Camille wouldn't take him back. Today was the day of the plan, so James and Carlos were staying at home playing video games. They really didn't mind much. Kendall walked out of the bathroom and I quickly pulled out his phone and called Jewels.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. You said we should come together, so where should we meet?" I asked. Jewels suggested we rendezvous at the back of the club. "Great, I'll see you there." Kendall knocked on the door hurriedly.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's leave."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"We have arrived!" Kendall declared. He'd driven us (Jo and I) in the BTR Mobile. The front of the club was crowded with teenagers and I was grateful I was going through the back.

"Um, I'm going to go meet Jewels, 'kay?" I told them. "See you inside." They waved and I raced away. It was very easy to spot Jewels. She wore an all white outfit that glowed in the blacklight. She leaned against the wall next to a ladder. I held my arm out and grinned.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied, hooking her arm. We walked in and Jewels showed a backdoor pass to the security. I made a mental note to ask her where she got it when I saw Camille. I must have stopped walking because Jewels just stared at me. Camille looked breathtaking. She wore a flower-printed tube dress with blue satin boots. Her hair was down around her bare shoulders, the way I liked it.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Jewels suggested. "I'll get you a drink."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Jewels POV**

I pushed Logan in Camille's direction and turned my back on them, heading for the refreshments counter.

"Could I get two glasses of Switch punch, please?" I asked. The bartender nodded and I waited, watching Logan's and Camille's interactions. It seemed to be going well, but then again, I really couldn't hear them over the music. The bartender came back and I paid him his money. I walked over to them casually and grinned.

"Don't you love this party?" I yelled. They nodded, but I don't think they could hear me. "Here Logan," I said, handing him a drink. He set it down on the table beside him. Camille pointed to me.

"I like your outfit," she said. I nodded appreciatively, commenting back on her outfit. "I'm gonna go dance with Dak. I'll see ya later." Logan's gaze followed her solemnly and I groaned. Why did this girl want to torture this poor, desperate boy?

I was completely fed up and following my heart instead of my head, I pressed my lips to Logan's.

**Camille's POV**

I was dancing with Dak. When he turned, I spotted Jewels and Logan kissing each other. Why was that? I thought they were just friends. Friends do not kiss! Not that I cared, of course. Impulsively, I pushed my lips against Dak's.

**Logan's POV**

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I found Jewels lips crushed against mine. I didn't react for a minute, but my brain soon caught up and I pulled away. Jewels clapped a hand over her mouth and sprinted away before I could say anything. I brought my drink to my mouth and downed it in one sip. I almost choked when I saw what was in front of me.

Dak's arms were wrapped around Camille's waist and they were making out. Why did she like that guy? I mean, just cause a guy can sing, dance and act doesn't mean you have to automatically fall in love with him. I felt a tad woozy as I marched up to Dak and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, my fist connected with his jaw.

And I don't remember anything after that.

**A/N: That is what I call a cliffhanger! But I will start the next chapter right now! I swear! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was just listening to the song Black Horse & The Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

**Camille POV**

I gasped and stepped back as Logan punched Dak in the face. Dak clutched his face and clenched and unclenched his injured jaw. I was too scared to move and felt as if my heart had stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dak exclaimed. Logan looked a little unstable for some reason. He stumbled backwards as Dak spoke. Then he pulled me in and gave me a long kiss. Shocked, I fell back, tripping over my own shoe. Now Dak was furious. He raised his arm and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Logan was sprawled out on the ground his nose bleeding and his eye throbbing. I fainted from the sight and felt myself fall into Dak's arms.

**Jewels POV**

I emerged from the bathroom, my tears now dried. Why did I kiss him? I was trying to convince myself it was to get Camille jealous, but I think I was starting to like him. He was so sweet and had the cutest dimples and the most adorable smile I've ever seen and—

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the most horrifying sight. Logan was on the floor unconscious and Camille was limp in Dak's arms. I raced over and demanded I know what happened. Jo stood frozen and pale, Kendall coming up behind her.

"There was a fight between Dak and Logan. This is really strange, but I think Dak started it," Kendall said.

"Help me get him up," I said. Me and Kendall carried Logan out the door as Jo took out her phone to call an ambulance.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

I opened my eyes and bright white light entered them, causing them to water. I blinked them back and rubbed my eyes. I quickly retracted my right hand as yelped in pain. My right eye seemed swelled up and hard to open, but the other was fine. I looked to see Jo, Jewels, and Kendall standing over me. Jewels eyes were puffy and her nose was red. My surroundings were very unfamiliar and I couldn't remember how I'd arrived.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked. "That's a stupid question; of course you're not." I scratched my head.

"What happened?" I asked. Jewels opened her mouth to speak and closed it, looking away.

"Someone slipped something into your drink, so you got drunk," Jo said slowly. "You punched Dak and started a fight. Don't you remember?" Right then, it all came flooding back to me. I faintly remembered kissing…Jewels?

"Can I talk to Jewels…in private?" I asked. Kendall nodded and took Jo's hand. The couple walked out of the room and Jewels kneeled down beside me. Her mascara was messed up, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurted out. She bit her lip and blushed from head to toe.

"I…um…I wanted to make Camille jealous. It was kind of an impulse, I guess," she admitted. I nodded. Jewels reached out to touch me, but resisted. "Does your eye hurt?" she asked. I nodded. Every time I blinked, I felt a small burst of pain. "I'll get you an ice pack." I stared at her as she walked out of the room and couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth.

**A/N: Go outside and scream, "Big Time Rush!" to your neighbors. Or put their CD on full blast. Anything's fine with me! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It is Earth day, Bay-Bee! Celebrate by watching Big Time Rush on TV! Whooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jewels POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd done. Why did I kiss him? He already has his eyes on someone else. All of these thoughts were going through my head as I lied on my bed sulking. It had been 2 days since the incident. I took out my notebook and flipped to the page where I'd drawn Logan. I violently ripped the page out and threw it in a random direction.

Picking up a pen, I started to write down a song about the beach. It was one of the things that calmed me. When I finished that, I picked up a guitar and started to sing. When I finished, I looked up to see my brother in the doorway.

"That sounds really good, sis," he said. I smiled. Another reason to love my brother. He disappeared in a matter of seconds. Then I got the idea. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Logan's voice answered.

"Hey Logan. It's Jewels. Can you come to the beach?" I asked. "I have something to show you." There was a long pause there.

"Sure," he finally said. "I'll see you in a few."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

"I need to go somewhere," I told Kendall. "Can you tell your mom that I'll be back at eight?" Kendall looked up from his laptop.

"Where are you going?" he asked. That's all people cared about anymore. What I was doing and where I was going. Just because of a little damage to my face.

"To the beach Kendall," I said. "See ya." Before he could object, I raced to my car and put the key in the ignition.

I was there sooner than I'd ever been because I'd probably been speeding the whole time. Jewels was sitting by the shore with a guitar case in her lap. She wore a paisley peasant shirt and a sunflower in her hair. It was nice to see the 'normal Jewels'. I walked up to her and sat down, staring at the sky.

"I wanted to show you a song I wrote," she explained, not facing me. "It's about the beach." I nodded and took her hand.

"You can perform it in my favorite spot in the beach," I smiled. She followed me to the abandoned lifeguard shack. I liked it because it was quiet and private.

Jewels took out an old notebook and stood it up on a ledge. Her guitar was the old kind that never went out of style. She started to strum a mid-tempo chord and opened her mouth to sing:

"_There's a street, there's my right, my left feet,  
There's a road of nowhere that ends meet.  
I've got the sun, I've got the sand,  
I've got that rock 'n' roll band,  
Here I stand!  
I've told you that when the morning comes,  
I'll be there my left hand in your right one._

_Ooooo!  
This is my paradise,  
I'm at __home__ above all I got it by  
Let the sun on my shoulder shine!  
We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,  
This is my paradise!"_

She stopped with a flourish of her arm and smiled.

"That's all I got. What did you think?" she asked. I reached out for her notebook, but Jewels swatted my hand away. "Tell me!"

"I think you should finish the song," I said. "It sounds amazing. You have the same connection I have to the beach." She nodded, putting her things away.

"Maybe you could help me finish it," she suggested. "In fact, I think you should come over to my house tomorrow. You'd love it!"

"I'd have to ask first," I said, "But I guess I'll come." She squealed and stood up.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow at noon!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Jewels POV**

I was sitting on the window seat by the door when a voice behind said, "Waiting for someone?" I turned to see Eric sitting on the stairway. I nodded.

"Logan's coming over for lunch," I explained. "He's also helping me finish my song."

"You think he'll be able to handle us?" he asked. I laughed and almost fell off the seat.

"Our family isn't that bad," I said. He gave me a look. "Fine they are! But I think he'll be ready." Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Eric opened the door. Logan stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Can I get some ID?" Eric asked. Logan suddenly went all serious and started checking his pockets. I giggled at touched his arm.

"He's kidding," I explained. I turned to Eric. "No more jokes from you, mister. Logan, don't just stand there, come in." I led them upstairs, where my family was buzzing. Everyone was doing something different. I picked up the little boy who whizzed pass.

"This is my little brother Jonathan," I said. He crossed his arms and pointed to Logan.

"Who's he?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and put him down.

"This is my good friend Logan," I explained. "From the beach." Jonathan nodded slowly.

"Everyone has to call me Zane today," he said. Logan laughed and I sighed.

"Fine, Zane," I said. "Go play." I motioned towards the girl playing with a Rubix Cube. "You already met Katie Kat." She looked up and dropped her cube in surprise.

"OMG! There's a celebrity in our house!" she exclaimed. Then she went back to normal and shook Logan's hand. "Nice too see you again." After that, I introduced him to my dad, my step dad, and my mom, who smothered him with hugs and kept offering him cookies. He accepted gratefully.

"Jewels, why don't you sing a song for us?" mom asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed the stage in the living room," Logan commented. "Put it to good use." Everyone crowded into the living room as I walked up on stage with my guitar. I smiled.

"This one's for you, Logan!"

**A/N: I would continue, but it's 8 in the morning and my mum and dad will wake up soon. Catch ya later. Peace out! Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just got home from and school! Did anyone else gonna watch the royal wedding? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jewels POV**

My lips lightly touched the microphone and I started to sing another one of my favorite songs:

_ "Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
All of the people around us they say (they say)  
Can they be that close (that's right)  
Just let me say for the record  
We're giving love as a family does_."

My family (and Logan) was clapping to the beat and I felt amazing. The feeling of being on stage (even if it was just in your living room) took me to another level. "Everyone sing the chorus!"

"_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family (we are family)  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister with me (I got all my sisters)  
We are family (ooh yeah)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing, sing, sing.)"_

I ended the song and stepped down, hugging my mom. She was so obsessed with hearing me sing and I was always happy to oblige. Everyone left the room except for Logan, so I took out my notebook. "Let's work on my song," I instructed. I read over it again and Logan nodded.

"Can I use your pencil?" he asked. I gave it to him and he began writing something down. His forehead creased and he looked really focused. Finally, he grinned in satisfaction and handed my notebook back to me. I sang what he wrote aloud:

"_Lemonade, summer games we remember,  
Colder days with a haze in December  
Let's get some groove  
Going through with being too cold to move,  
Sunshine is overdue.  
I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yea!  
I'm singing, I'm dancing, I'm obsessed, yea!"_

Logan started to sing in harmony and I knew the song was perfect. He suddenly surprised me by snapping his fingers.

"This song should be recorded!" he exclaimed. "In fact, maybe you could sing it with all of the members of BTR." I listened to Logan go on about his grand idea, but I missed most of it since I was thinking about having my dream come true.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

I sat outside of Roqcue Records waiting for Logan, feeling guilty. Since I was recording a song with BTR, I thought they deserved to know the truth. I was wearing a straw fedora with a blue bow on it. My outfit was planned by my sister who is surprisingly very fashionable; bright green skinny jeans, orange Converse, and a cotton ivory sweater.

Just then, a long limo rolled up on the curb and I audibly gasped. Amazingly, I'd never been that close to one before. It probably looked even nicer inside. An attractively dressed, dark complexioned came out of the car and let the guys out. Before I could even stand up, she shook my hand, smiling.

"Hi Jewels," she said. "I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. Welcome to Roqcue Records." I smiled and nodded. She seemed nice enough.

"Would you mind if I talked to Big Time Rush privately?" I asked. She nodded and disappeared into the building. Before Logan could protest, I confessed.

"I'm so sorry! Logan isn't my boyfriend. I'm just a girl that he met on the beach. I'm only helping him win back Camille and I'm sorry. Did I mention I was sorry?" The guys just stood there gaping and in the midst of it all, Kendall burst of laughing. The rest of them followed. I frowned. "How is this funny?"

Kendall managed to regain his composure before answering my question. "Logan already told us." I looked to Logan who smiled sheepishly. I blushed and whispered the word 'Oh'. Kendall grinned and touched my shoulder. "It's okay. Now come on, we've got a song to record!"

**A/N: That chapter was crappy! I promise I'll do better next time. Thanks again for all the reviews/comments/favorites. Please, keep 'em coming!:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. It's just that I've had all my attention on newer stories, so I hope this chapter satisfies you. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 11**

Jewels and the members of BTR walked into Gustavo's office, ready to record their song. He was speaking to Kelly when they barged into the room. Gustavo turned to face the teenagers and glared at Jewels.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, practically blowing Jewels' hair back. The guys expected her to look frightened, but she laughed and sat down in an empty seat next to Kelly.

"I'M JEWELS!" she replied, waiting for his reaction. Gustavo just stared at her, a bit disconcerted by this random chick that had come into his office with no invitation. Kelly rolled her eyes and leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

"Oh! You're the singer girl," he said with recognition. "Well, what are you waiting for? We gotta get going." Everyone followed Gustavo to the recording studio in the back of Rocque Records. Jewels admired all the awards on the wall that Gustavo had won. She handed the instrument players the sheet music she'd brought and stood next to Logan in the recording booth, ready for anything.

They sang the song, and it sounded even better when it was more than just two people singing it. Jewels took off her headphones and shook out her hair. Gustavo had an unimpressed but satisfied look on his face.

"Not bad," he commented. "NOW GET OUT!" Jewels skipped out of the studio and did a little dance. James laughed and Carlos joined in with her. Logan touched her gently on the arm. She turned to face him.

"Do you wanna come over to the Palm Woods to celebrate?" he asked. Jewels shook her head, feeling oddly shy.

"I really don't think I should," she said. "I messed up everything, and I don't really wanna face Camille or Kendall's mom right now." Logan sighed.

"You didn't mess up anything," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Just come. Please." Jewels looked over at the others, who were distracted by a caterpillar on the ground. Jewels shrugged uncertainly.

"Sure, I'll come," she said. "And I swear, by the end of the night, Camille will be yours. If she isn't, you'll never see my face in this town again." Jewels walked into the BTR limo and tried to think of a plan.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"What's the matter with her?" Kendall asked. Jewels was sitting on the couch with a bored, depressed look on her face. Logan shrugged, studying her silently.

"I think she's sad she couldn't help me and Camille," he guessed, staring out the window. It was starting to rain. James put an arm around her and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and got up.

"Kendall, go grab Jo and Camille. We're gonna play a game." Logan wondered what she meant by a game. Kendall was back with the girls in a few minutes and Jewels was ready to explain her (and James') idea. Camille glared at Logan, who looked away. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare."

Everyone gathered in a small circle. The thunder boomed and Camille cringed. She'd always hated storms. They were nothing but trouble. Jewels stood up and looked towards the door. James gave her the signal and she nodded.

"I'm gonna get some water from the fountain," she said. "BRB." Before anyone could tell her they water in the refrigerator, she ran out of the room. But that wasn't what she was really going to do. She snuck past Mr. Bitters and crawled to the fuse box. Somehow, she had to get the lights out. She pressed a random button and pulled on a wire, not exactly sure what she was doing. There was a crackle and everything went dark.

"Yes!" she whispered, scurrying past the surprised Palm woods inhibitors. She got back to 2J, where everyone seemed to be freaking out. Even Kendall looked a little unsure. She tapped his shoulder and he looked down at her. "Where does your mom keep her flashlights?"

"The bathroom," he replied. "Bottom cabinet." Jewels pointed at Logan and Camille.

"You two," she said, "Go get the flashlights. Jo and Kendall, we might need a radio if you can find one. Carlos, can you go into the kitchen and call Mrs. Knight on your cell phone." Once she and James were alone, she gave him a high-five.

"Thanks for the idea, James," she smiled. He smiled back. Jewels suddenly wished she'd gotten to know James throughout all the crazy she'd been experiencing these past few days.

"No problem," he said. "Now let's lock the bathroom doors before Logan and Camille can escape."

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I wasn't really sure what to do because I haven't thought about this story for a while. What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I totally should have updated this a long time ago. Sorry! Anyway, the story seems to be wrapping up. There isn't much left I can write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 12**

Jewels locked the door of the bathroom Logan and Camille were now stuck inside. They must have heard the click, because immediately afterwards, the knob started shaking.

"What the hell?" Camille exclaimed inside. Jewels snickered. "Why is the door locked? Who locked it?" James came up behind Jewels and she gave him a thumbs up. Everything was going according to plan.

"We're not letting you two out until you kiss and make up!" James shouted. "It's so obvious that you guys want to jump each other's bones?" Inside the small bathroom, Logan and Camille blushed furiously.

"You do not want to know what I'm going to do to you when I get out of here, Diamond!" Logan yelled. "This was not how I wanted to make up with Camille!" Camille's head snapped up when he said this. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Logan sat on the toilet seat.

"You wanted to get back with me?" she asked quietly. "I thought you were into that Jewels chick. Not that I care or anything." Logan looked down at his hands. He looked pained.

"Camille, Jewels is just a girl I met at the beach. I asked her to help me try to get you back by making you jealous," Logan confessed. "Kissing Jo was a stupid, idiotic mistake I made. I've been obsessed with you since day one." Logan rubbed his temples and groaned. "God, now I have a headache."

"Logan, you did all that just to get me back?" she asked. "That is so"—

"Stupid?"

"No, silly. It was very, very sweet of you," Camille admitted. "Most people think I'm pretty, well, strange. But you went out with me anyway. And even though I'm weird, you went through so much to get the crazy girl back." A tear rolled down Camille's cheek and Logan reached over to wipe it off.

"You're not crazy Camille. But I'm crazy for you," Logan laughed dryly. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that. Camille, I love you." Jewels and James were sitting outside the door, listening to the whole exchange.

"They're so adorable," Jewels sniffled. James watched her with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me," he joked. Jewels blushed.

"No, it's just"—James pressed his lips against Jewels', not letting her finish her sentence. Inside the bathroom, Logan and Camille were sharing an intimate hug.

"I love you, too," Camille mumbled into Logan's neck.

**Epilogue**

"Go Jewels!" Kendall yelled. He, his girlfriend, the rest of BTR, and Camille were watching Jewels shredding the surf at Attica Beach. Eric, Jewels' brother, was with them. So far, Jewels was doing great. Camille and Logan lips were pretty much on each other's for the whole time. Jewels paddled back to the shore on her surfboard.

James ran up and lifted her into a hug. They'd announced their new status as a couple about a week ago. And man, were they adorable. James grabbed her board and they walked back to their blanket hand in hand.

"You are so going to win," Carlos said. Jewels cheeked burned. She knew she wasn't that good, but it had been a fun experience. Not just the competition, but the whole month. She'd made so many new friends and now her family was staying at the Palm Woods hotel because she'd gotten a record deal. It was a beautiful whirlwind of happiness.

Everyone looked up at the man in the gazebo, who had just blown into an extremely loud whistle. It was time announce who had won the surfing competition. Jewels crossed her fingers and James crossed his toes. Logan put a comforting arm around her.

"And the winner is…"

**The End**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. This was one of the best stories I've ever had the opportunity to write. I guess you'll never get to find who won the contest, but Logan and Camille got back together. That's the point of the story, right?**


End file.
